


I Thought You Were The One

by itsmebobbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drama, Gay, M/M, My opinions, about zayn leaving one direction, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, thats all i guess, ziam, ziam fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmebobbie/pseuds/itsmebobbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship wasn't suppose to end like this. Liam never thought that this day would come sooner than he think it will.</p><p>(I suck at summaries. Sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Were The One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so...new one shot! My first time writing a ziam fanfic. Im sorry for any mistakes. Theres smut in this. Zerrie and Sophiam doesnt exist. Hahaha. On with the story. Enjoy!! :)

It was the day after their concert in Bangkok,Thailand when Liam received the news from Louis.

They're chilling by the hotel's pool when Louis asked him a question.

"Hey,Liam,mate. Did Zayn told you?" Louis asked while he's going through his twitter. Liam furrowed his eyebrows by Louis' question. Zayn hasn't told him anything. So what is his friend talking about?

"Told me what?" Liam asked in a confusing tone.

"Oh. I'll take that as a no. That bastard. I told him to tell it to you personally!" said the older lad,placing his phone down next to the table beside him. He have no idea why Louis' acting like this over something that Zayn said. He only act like this when its something important.

"He hasn't talked to me properly since yesterday night at the concert. You're scaring me. What is it?" Liam asked because he really is starting to get scared.

"Its not my place to tell you,Li. Im sorry." Louis said and even before Liam could reply and force Louis to tell him what Zayn said to Louis and not to his boyfriend,Harry appeared out of nowhere and the lad kissed Louis' cheek quickly making Liam roll his eyes. This two,really.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked sitting right beside Louis.

Liam let out an exasperated sigh and answered Harry's question. "About Zayn."

Right after Harry heard Liam's answer. A frown formed on the younger lad's face. And if Liam's not scared enough,Harry's reaction made him scared more than when he's talking to Louis.

"Oh. Did uhh...Did Zayn tell you already?" Harry asked,still frowning.

Liam rolled his eyes and glared at the both of them. What did Zayn said to them and not to him? He should be the one who will know it first! Not them. And yeah,maybe he's a little selfish but still! He's Zayn's boyfriend but then their friends are the first ones to know about whatever Zayn said.

"Do I look like I know what Zayn said? Why don't you guys just tell it to me straight away? I don't like to be kept waiting when it comes to these things. So just spit it out!" said Liam. He's already starting to lose his patience with these two. If they don't tell him right now. Then he will probably explode.

Harry and Louis  looked at each other but Louis' the one who spoke.

"I really don't think that its our place to say what Zayn told us." 

Harry agreed with Louis' answer then added, "You should probably talk to Zayn about that. We're sorry,Li."

Liam shook his head. He can't wait another minute for him to know what Zayn said. He needed to know now.

"No. Tell me. I don't care if Zayn gets angry. I just want to know it. Right here,right now."

Louis groaned. Liam was never this stubborn before. He was always the patient one. And he mentally kicked himself for even mentioning it to Liam. He should've just waited for Zayn to tell him that he already did tell Liam about his "plan". But no! He just asked Liam straight away without thinking about it twice and he's regretting it now.

"But Li-" he was cutted off by Liam.

"Just say it!" his voice went into a higher octave and it shocked Harry. Liam was never like this before. Except when it comes to Zayn because the boy really loves the older lad so much and they're the 2nd best couple next to him and Louis. Ofcourse.

Louis glanced at him then lowered his head and sighed in defeat. He looked up at Liam then said, "Zayn's planning on quitting the band."

It took a second for Liam to register what Louis said. Zayn? Quitting? Is he hallucinating? Why?

"He's what?" Liam asked because he cannot believe what he's hearing right now. Why the hell is Zayn planning to leave the band? Then it came to him. If Zayn's planning on leaving the band. Does that mean that he's also planning on leaving him? He can't do that! He will never do that.

"Zayn's planning on leaving the band. Or quitting. To be specific." Harry repeated with a soft tone.

Liam shook his head. No. "No..he can't. No." he stood up then ran back inside the hotel,taking the elevator up to where he and Zayn's room are located. When he went inside their room,he saw Zayn lying on their shared bed,absent mindedly watching a random TV show. Zayn looks so...calm and contained so Liam just stood by the doorway. He admired his beautiful boyfriend. He feels like he just met him yesterday but the truth is it was 4 years,almost 5 years ago. And he still feel that tingling sensation in his stomach every single time he look at him or when they look at each other. This boy will never leave him right?

Zayn finally noticed him and looked at him then smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey. What are you doing there?" Zayn asked. Liam just shook his head lightly. Zayn was about to go out of the bed but Liam walked quickly towards him and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was full of want and longing.

Before the kiss could even went into another level,Zayn pulled back then looked at Liam with a confused look on his face. Why is Liam acting like this? He doesn't look horny or anything. So why?

"Li...Liam." the older lad said,raising his voice a little when Liam started kissing his neck.

The younger lad pulled back then looked at Zayn. His eyes full of lust. Oh. Maybe he's wrong about the "not horny" part.

"Why'd you stopped me?" Liam asked.

"I....I was just taken aback by your actions,Li. Its uhm...quite odd." Zayn said lowering his head then looking back up at his boyfriend when Liam spoke.

"I just want to be with you,Z. I'm sorry if I shocked you by my actions. Maybe...I should uhm...just stop." Liam pulled back from Zayn but the older lad stopped him then said

"No. I-I want to be with you too." Zayn smiled shyly. He may look confident when he's onstage with the lads but he's such a shy tiger when it comes to Liam. He just can't resist his boyfriend.

Zayn's statement made Liam smile then he once again kiss Zayn with a hint of lust in his kiss this time. The older lad let Liam fully dominate him. He layed down on the bed with Liam on top of him. He felt the younger lad's other hand roam his body. He felt it when Liam's hand slipped through his tank top and even with the AC on,he still felt hot.

Liam pulled back to take off his shirt and Zayn did the same. Liam started peppering kisses on Zayn's chest. He sucked on Zayn's right nipple making the other lad moan in pleasure. And he also did the same on the other one. His kisses went lower and lower and he pulled off Zayn's shorts along with his boxer briefs. The other lad's cock sprang free and Zayn hissed when the cool air hit his sensitive cock. Liam did the same with his shorts and boxers then he went back on kissing Zayn fiercely.

"Wheres the lube?" Liam asked when he pulled back from the kiss.

"Its still where we left it last night." Zayn answered while gasping for air.

Liam fetched the bottle of lube in the nightstand's drawer then lubed up his fingers to prep his boyfriend but Zayn stopped him telling him that he was still lose from last night. So Liam just lubed up his length then started slowly pushing in Zayn's slightly tight heat. Zayn moaned because of the slight stretch that he felt. When Liam finally bottomed out,he slowly thrusted in and out of Zayn then when Zayn started scratching his back,silently telling him to quicken up the pace. He obeyed.

He built up a steady rhythm. Not too fast nor too slow. Only the sound of their harsh breathing and slapping of their skin can be heard in the room. "Im so close." Zayn managed to moan out and Liam just answered him with deep and hard thrust. Three more hard thrust from Liam and Zayn shot strings of white hot cum on Liam's toned stomach and also on his toned stomach.

Liam started giving him sharp,hard but short thrusts. After awhile,Liam came inside Zayn. He rode out his orgasm inside Zayn. He stayed inaide for awhile then kissed Zayn's cheek before he pulled out then went into the bathroom to grab the flannel then he cleaned himself and Zayn then tossed the flannel somewhere then went into the bed right beside the love of his life,pulling the comforter up their bodies.

"Love you,Z. Never leave me,okay?"

Zayn was silent for awhile. He snuggled to Liam then said. "Love you too,Li." he didn't answered Liam's question. It made Liam nervous for awhile but then he chose to ignore it. So he just pulled Zayn closer to him. Maybe...just maybe..Zayn wasn't planning on leaving the band. Maybe he wasn't planning on leaving him.

Liam woke up with Zayn's phone ringing. He grabbed it from where it was place at the nightstand beside him. He checked the caller and saw that it was Niall who was calling. He answered the call.

"Hello?" he spoke. His voice thick from sleep.

"Hey. Liam? Are you guys asleep? Did I woke you up?" the irish lad asked.

Liam shook his head but then realized than Niall can't see him so he said "No. Why'd you called?"

"Oh. I was just wondering why you guys didn't came with us last night for dinner."

Liam's eyes widened slightly. Dinner? Did they slept for that long? Well,it must've been almost night when they both fell asleep yesterday.

"Oh. Yeah. Im sorry. I spent the whole night with Zayn." he apologized.

"Nah. 's okay. So I guess...he already told you?" Niall asked.

"No. Actually,Louis told me. I haven't talked to Zayn about it yet."

"Okay...me and the other lads will grab lunch at the hotel's restaurant. D'ya guys want to join us?" 

"Uh yeah..sure. What time is it already?" he asked.

"Its almost 11:30 now mate."

Wow. They did slept for a long time. And he didn't even regret it. "Uh yeah sure. Wait for us at the lobby?"

"Yeah sure. See ya later mate."

"Okay. Bye."

He hung up. Then shook Zayn awake. He just received a grumble from his boyfriend. He chuckled because he always find it so cute when Zayn gets irritated when someones trying to wake him up. So he tried to wake Zayn up again. This time,Zayn actually talked.

"Hmm...5 minutes." Liam chuckled then kissed Zayn's cheek.

"The lads are waiting for us downstairs at the lobby. We shouldn't keep them waiting. And besides its almost noon already. We haven't eaten anything yet." he said still trying to get Zayn to wake up.

Zayn grumbled but he opened his eyes then looked at Liam.

"You're such a jerk." Zayn said with a joking tone.

Liam chuckled then gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips then got out of the bed.

"Get up,sleepy head." he said with a smile. He walked into the bathroom to fix himself.

When they're both decent enough,they both went down the lobby and saw their 3 friends waiting for them.

"What took you so long!" Louis exclaimed once he saw them.

"We just woke up when Niall called. And we need to make ourselves look less trashy,ya know." Liam retorted. Niall rolled his eyes then said "Oh please. You guys just had morning sex thats why you took ages to come down here."

Louis and Niall laughed while Harry and Liam shook their heads and Zayn was glaring at the both of them.

"Come on you idiots. Im starving already." Harry said,grabbing Louis' arm pulling him along with him towards the direction of the hotel's restaurant.

Their day went by without a hitch. None of the boys mentioned about Zayn's "plan". Even Liam managed to keep his mouth shut about Zayn leaving the band.

The day where they would have to leave for Hongkong came. Thats when the idea of Zayn leaving never left Liam's mind. So he decided that he's going to ask Zayn about it right after they landed.

When they're finally in their hotel in Hongkong,Liam decided to bring it up while they're fixing their things in their hotel room. And Liam noticed that Zayn just left his luggage at the corner so he started off theor conversation with a question.

"Why aren't you fixing your clothes?" he asked.

Zayn shrugged then said. "I...uhm...Its no use. Im going on a break after our Hongkong concert."

Liam stopped going through his phone then looked at Zayn. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you. I just can't find the right time." Zayn defended.

Liam chose this moment to tell Zayn about what Louis told him back in Bangkok.

"Louis told me something." Liam said.

He saw the older lad tense slightly but then Zayn asked "Yeah? What is it?"

Liam frowned by his boyfriend's reaction but he continued. "He said that youre planning on quitting the band."

Zayn huffed. Then turned to look at Liam. "I was just going to take a break from the tour! Im not going to quit the band. He must've misheard me."

Liam isn't convinced. He knows when Zayn's lying. Zayn's not looking directly at him. He seemed so defensive about the topic. And his hands are flailing. Thats the signs when Zayn Malik is lying. And he's doing those things now. So Zayn's obviously lying. 

"Zayn." Liam said in a warning tone. The older lad looked hesitant but he gave in.

"Im sorry. I-I can't do this anymore,Liam. Im so tired already! We're like robots! I just....I want a break from this....A permanent break." Zayn said and now,he's looking directly at Liam.

Liam looked at Zayn in disbelief. How can Zayn do this? They were in the peak of their career? Why would Zayn leave suddenly? And he will just leave without telling him? What is he planning? Tell him that he's going on a break and then what? He'll wait for Zayn to come back and then suddenly he will just find out that Zayn officially left the band over some public announcement? He felt betrayed. How can Zayn tell their friends and not him? He's the boyfriend for crying out loud. He was suppose to know it first before their friends!

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Why did I have to find out about it from Louis?! You should've told me before you even decided that you're going to leave the band! I can't believe you,Zayn." he shouted. Right now,Liam doesn't care if he's hurting Zayn emotionally. He's so angry. Disappointed. He felt betrayed. He's having mixed emotions right now. He can't explain what he's feeling right now.

He saw his boyfriend with tears streaming down his face. And for a moment he felt bad for making the only person that he love cry. But he just continued on letting feelings out. He kept on voicing his opinions out.

"And what?! You're going to tell me that you're going on a break?! I thought we swore to be honest to each other?! Then why the fuck did you lie to me?! You told the other lads first before you tell me? Are you even planning on telling me about it? Or are you just going to suddenly leave the tour but then announce that you will officially leave the band? Huh,Zayn? Is that your fucking brilliant plan?!"

Zayn stayed silent. He can't bring himself to answer Liam's questions. He knows what his answer would be. He just can't bring himself to say it to Liam because he doesn't want to hurt Liam even more.

"ANSWER ME!!" Liam yelled,startling Zayn.

"I....Im.....sorry,Liam. Im really really sorry. And yes...that was....that was my plan. I just don't want to hurt you!" Zayn stuttered out.

Liam let out a breath and looked at Zayn in amusement.

"You don't want to hurt me?! Do you think that in that way you will lessen the pain you will cause me?! That hurts even more,Zayn! Knowing that you just left me hanging in the air. Waiting for you. Thinking that you're going to fucking come back!! You think that will hurt less,Zayn? If you think so then you're fucking stupid!" Liam's also crying now. They both didn't noticed that the other lads are watching them with tears streaming down their faces.

Zayn never spoke. He just stayed silent. He let Liam yell at him because he felt like he deserved it.

"Is this also your way of breaking up with me?" Liam asked. His voice lower this time.

Zayn looked at him. He tried to read Liam's expression. He knows that Liam's hoping that he will not break up with him. He looked down again. He heard when Liam let out a sob then sat down at the bed.

Liam's body is shaking from the sobs that he's letting out. He thought that everything will be fine between them. But then,who was he to assume? It wasn't suppose to end this way. They have plans! They both have plans for their future together but it will all go to waste just because of Zayn's stupid decision to quit the band. Bullshit.

"Im so sorry,Liam. I have to do this. If I left the band and Im still with you,we both know that it will be hard for us to work things out. You know that Liam." Zayn said walking towards Liam.

Liam looked at him. Tears continuously streaming down his face. And he have this angry look that Zayn don't usually see.

"You should've asked me first. I know that we can work things out even though you're not in the band anymore. But what the fuck did you do? You just decided on your own. I fucking hate you,Zayn. I fucking hate you. I can't believe that you're a quitter. If you want to break up with me,then fine! We're over." Liam said then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Zayn asked,scared that Liam will go back to London.

"I'll ask for a new room. Im sleeping on my own since we're not together anymore." Liam said going out of the room. He saw Niall,Louis and Harry standing outside with their tear streaked faces. He just ignored them and took the elevator to go to the lobby and ask for a new room.

Their concert in Hongkong went by in a blur. Liam don't remember much but him crying and Zayn tearing up during their performance of Little Things. He knows that its their last concert as a 5 piece band and it hurts him so fucking much. Who would've thought that after 4 years of them being a 5 piece band,as One Direction,will end this way? And who would've thought that he and Zayn's relationship will end this way?

Liam woke up the next day with a note on top of the nightstand beside his bed. There's a necklace on top of the note. The necklace's pendant is a ring. He picked it up. The ring's just a plain silver with an engraving inside.

L.P + Z.M

Its their initials. He then picked up the note. And its actually a letter.

Dear Liam,

I made this letter last night. After the concert. I didn't tried to talk to you because I know that you will not talk to me. So I just decided to write you a letter. 

I know that you're angry at me because of what I have done. I never wanted for us to end like this. Im sorry If I decided without consulting you. Im sorry if I became selfish when it comes to my decision on leaving the band. Believe it or not. I never intended to break up with you. I just think that its for the best. I want you to focus on your career. And I also want to start a new life. I know its hard living a life without the person I love but I have to do this,Li.

I love you,Liam. I will always love you. I want you to move on. Find someone that will make you happy. Happier than I made you. I know its hard. Its hard for me too. But we both have to do this.

Thats all. I guess. Focus on your career,keep on dreaming. Never give up. And always remember that I will always love you.

Sincerely,  
Zayn Malik

P.S. I heard that our little leprechaun have a crush on you. You should give him a chance :)

The last part made Liam smile. But it still hurts. It will always hurt.

News of Zayn taking a "break" from the tour spread. Said that he was signed off because of stress. The four of them ignored it all. It was 6 days later when Zayn announced that he officially left the band. And as they expected,the fans freaked out. They posted videos of them crying over the news of Zayn leaving. And Liam cried along with them.

A few days after the news of Zayn leaving went out,rumors of his ex boyfriend going solo began. And he was also seen with a music producer named Naughty Boy. And Liam admit that he was so angry for what Zayn did. But he can't also blame Zayn for that. Its Zayn's plan since the start that he wants to go solo. He's just trying to fulfill it now.

Theres no day that goes by without Liam feeling lonely without Zayn. It hurts him everyday to think that Zayn will never be back. He always thought that he and Zayn will be married. Have a family together. Grow old together. He thought that Zayn was the one. But thats life though. Atleast he gets to enjoy the roller coaster that is life with Zayn for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it :) I actually used this one shot to share my opinions so..im sorry if i offended someone. I didnt mean any harm. Im just sharing my opinions. Sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for reading :) // bymx


End file.
